Arigato Aikou
by SunMoonAndSpoon
Summary: There are alot of weird things going on, and alot of questions to be asked. Why is Yamato suddenly spending time with Jun without becoming psychically ill? Why has their fashion sense become so seriously impared? And how do Daisuke and Takeru tie into thi
1. Fate Is Sealed

"Yamato!" Takeru yelled to his older brother. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta meet someone." Yamato said, and he bit into a rice ball. "Where you going?"

"Daisuke and me we're going to the mall to get some Christmas presents for the girls."

"You can give Hikari mud and she'll still love it."

"I wanna get her something special."

"I don't think so…" Yamato muttered as he walked out the door.

_What was that about? _Takeru thought. _I love Hikari, oh, man I hope _Yamato _doesn't like her or something. That'd be too weird. I guess it _might _make sense, I mean Hikari's so likable. But then, Yamato doesn't like girls very much…_

_ _

Takeru met Daisuke at the mall entrance. "Hey _tomadachi._" Takeru said.

"Yo." Daisuke was practicing ghetto talk. That's what was popular lately, and Daisuke liked to be popular. 

"That's the only ghetto talk I've heard from you Dai."

"That's all I know!"  
"I'm not even sure that _is _ghetto."

"Well, I'll have to listen to the other guys some more."

"Right…" 

"C'mon T.A., don't be a jerk. I want to be popular."

"Dai, there are more important things."

"Yeah right. You got the good girl, and I didn't, cuz you're popular and I'm not."

"C'mon, Miyako's good. Anyway, I got Hikari because we've been friends since we were little. And to tell you the truth, Hikari hates you."

"Your right, Miyako's great, and I really care about her. It's just…I still get jealous sometimes."

"I know…don't worry kid."

"Hey, don't call me kid, I'm older then you!"  
"Your immature."

"Stuff it." Daisuke laughed. They walked past a lot of people carrying signs and stuff.

"Would'ja like ta make a donation?" A man said. Takeru dropped fifty cents into the box the man was holding. 

"What am I donating to?" He asked. 

"Yer donatin' to the little orphan kids in Kyoto's orphanage."

"Oh, coolies." 

Takeru looked around and he could've sworn he saw someone he knew. "Hey, Dai, you recognize anyone here?"

"Come to think of it, yeah. That girl in the Santa suit looks like my sister."

"And that guy…the other Santa….that's Yamato!" 

"Ohmygod…" Daisuke looked like he was about the throw up. "You don't think…that they're…a…a…c-c…"

"A couple?" Takeru supplied.

"I hope not." 

Yamato and Jun grinned at each other. They waved to their siblings, and yelled for them to come over there. "Dai-chan!" "Teeks!"

The boys reluctantly came over, with very sick looks on their faces. 

"Hi!" Jun said. "Lookie, me and Yamato are giving out Christmas joy to all the little kiddies! To bad you guys are to old…that'd be _so _cute!" 

"Yamato?" Takeru gasped. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure bro, anytime."

"In private?"  
"Okay." They walked over to a Limited Too store. They didn't think they'd be bothered there, as the mall was almost completely devoid of female life today. 

"_Why _are you hanging around with Jun? You _are _still with Taichi, aren't you?"

"Yah, no kidding. Jun and I just have a little surprise for you two."

"Me and Daisuke?" Takeru looked at his brother quizzically.

"Yup." They walked back to Jun and Daisuke. They had apparently had a similar talk. 

Jun leaned over to Yamato and whispered something to him. "They are going to be _so _surprised!" 

"I know!" Yamato whispered loudly.

"Should we tell them now?"

"Mmm hmm!" 

"Daisuke, my little brother–" Jun began.

"And Takeru, my own beloved sibling." Yamato continued.

"We have a great gift for you on this day."

"Merry Christmas!" They produced a check. And on this check, fate was sealed. They were to use this check, to go to _Arigato Aikou_, the most romantic restaurant this side of Tokyo. 

And they were to go together.

They wanted to protest, but when they looked into their siblings smiling faces, they knew their fate was sealed.

To Be Continued….


	2. Just Before The Date

For the week leading up to the restaurant, Takeru and Daisuke ignored each other

For the week leading up to the restaurant, Takeru and Daisuke ignored each other. Takeru thought this might be Taichi's influence. Yamato spent so much time with him, and they _were_…this could be something Taichi dreamed up to get them both off his sisters back. 

Daisuke merely wondered about his sisters sanity. He knew this could've been a scheme of Jun's to get closer to Yamato–while they monitored their brothers, they'd have a lot of time together. But Jun wasn't that mean. She wouldn't make her own brother go through something like this, just for her own romantic purposes! 

What was he thinking? Of _course _she would!

_How _could she do this? Daisuke couldn't go on a date with _Takeru_! He hated his guts, and besides, Takeru was a _boy_! Daisuke had nothing against boy/boy love, but it wasn't something that he could do. He couldn't love a boy, he loved girls, he knew he did. He loved Miyako. 

Sure, he pretended not to. He liked to put on the act that he was really in love with Hikari, and was hoping to make her jealous. That's what it had _been_, at first anyway. But he started to love Miyako, and he changed his mind. He no longer loved Hikari, he realized she was a snob. 

Now that everything was perfect, how could he ruin everything and go out with Takeru?

Jun spoke into the phone. "Oh, Yamato, don't you think our brothers are so great together?"

"Mmm…" Yamato was deep in thought. "I'm not sure this was such a good idea. They both love their girlfriends…it's not fair to mess that up in hopes they'll be together."

_No! _This _plan is perfect! _Jun thought. _It gives us a chance to be together! _"Don't be silly Yamato." Jun said, her voice shaking. "Those boys are made for each other, just like you and m–you and Taichi." 

"You're right, we're really doing them a favor." Yamato said. 

"That's right! And we have to get them together, if it's the last thing we do!"

"Okay. Their date is tonight, right?"

"Uh huh. Daisuke's in his room getting ready."

"Oh, good. I'll call Takeru and remind him."

"'Kay. Bye Yamato."

They hung up, and Yamato called Takeru, just for a friendly reminder. 

Daisuke walked out of his room. _Do I have to do this? _He wondered. But looking at his sister's smiling face, he knew he couldn't disappoint her, no matter how devious her intentions. "I'm ready." He said. 

"Great!" Jun shouted, practically bouncing off the walls. Jun was so happy! She and Yamato were going to be spying on the little ones! Of course, the boys couldn't _know_, so Jun and Yamato would have their own table at the restaurant. It would almost be like a date!

Little did Jun know that Yamato was racking his brain for an excuse not to go.

Yamato was going nuts. He was ecstatic about Takeru and Daisuke going together, but how was he to know that would mean him and Jun!  
He had to make some other plans, and quick! 

_Anything _to get away from the Jun-beast!

__But _what_?

Yamato grinned evilly. He had an idea. He would _pretend _he had plans. He didn't actually need plans. He _did _have to work on the book report he'd been putting off. He could do that now. Now he wouldn't have to be with Jun! He reached for the phone, and dialed her number. "Hi Jun?"

"Yeah? Oh, _hi _Yamato!"

"Hey Jun! Listen, I'm really sorry, but I have to do this book report…if I don't do it I'm going to fail. So, I can't make it. You'll have to do the spying yourself."

He could practically see her disappointed face. He knew how much this meant to her. But he knew he'd never be able to live through it, even if the purpose was not a date. 

"Okay Yama-kun. I'll see you later, tell you all about it."

"Thanks Jun."

What a relief.

Takeru waited for Daisuke, at the reserved table in Arigato Aikou. He prayed that Daisuke wouldn't show. _Oh please let him stay at home! Have him get sick or something…anything so he won't show!_

__But Daisuke walked through the restaurant doors, and sat down. "Hi Takeru."

"Hi…"

They looked at each other. Through the repulsion, they both felt something else.

To Be Continued…


	3. This Will Ruin Everything

They remembered their friendship. Would this ruin that?

"So.." Takeru said, laughing as they sat down. "Um…"

"I officially hate Jun, and Yamato to." Daisuke spat out.

"Yeah, me to. They have no right to do this to us. To think, they think they're doing us a favor!"

"Everything was perfect before this. Just…perfect, and it'll all be over soon." Daisuke mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?" Takeru said. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

The waiter came in. "What d'ya want?" He demanded. They had seen him talking to the other couples, politely and kindly, and commenting on the beauty of the girlfriend. Here, he was acting like a jerk.

"Whats with him?" Takeru whispered to Daisuke. 

"Maybe, it's cause he thinks were _gay_." Daisuke said, glaring at Takeru.

"But why would that matter?"

"Be_cause_, it's disgusting."

"It is _not_! Takeru stood up, getting mad. "My _brother _is gay!"

"I thought you agreed with me on hating their guts."

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna let you dis him, and thousands of people like him!"

"Oh, just _SHUT UP_!" 

"Your order!" The waiter yelled.

"Rice balls." They said at the same time.

"Okay." The waiter walked away.

"Listen, Daisuke…" Takeru trailed off, looking at his friend. "Dai, are you crying?"

And he was. Tears were streaming down his face, but he was trying his best to hide it from Takeru. 

Daisuke shook his head. "No…"

"Um, yeah, you are. Whats wrong?"

"I can't do this. It'll ruin _everything. What if someone we know comes in and tells the girls. They're bound to find out somehow…and how can we do this, and still be best friends like before? We'll probably go back to being enemies again. Just when everything was perfect, Jun and Yamato had to spoil it all. _

And I don't have anything against gays. I don't think it's gross, I'm just mad that our appearing to be them is going to ruin our lives…"

"This wont…" Takeru started. But he realized Dai was right. If they didn't truly love each other, this would all end in misery. 

Jun watched from across the room. She nearly burst into tears herself, seeing how this was going.

But to her surprise, it wasn't because this would ruin her chances with Yamato. She was beginning to realize she no longer cared for him. What broke her heart was seeing how this hurt her brother.

_But what if I do love him? Takeru thought. __I don't think I do, but maybe…_

But he looked at his friends tears and realized he shouldn't even think of loving him. He had to end this as soon as possible.


	4. Love and Depression

"Yamato

"Yamato!" Jun yelled, as she flew into the classroom. "I have to talk to you, _now._

Jun leaned over onto Yamato's desk. "Listen, Yama, you were right."

"I was? About what?"

"Daisuke and Takeru. It's a bad idea, a _very bad idea!"_

"Why? I was just beginning to think you were right, and it's a great idea."

"I saw them in the restaurant, and it was a disaster! The waiter was a jerk to them––"

"Oh come on!" Yamato interrupted. "Me and Taichi get that all the time."  
"That's the _little thing. You should've seen how miserable Daisuke was! He's still a wreck. I can't do this to my own little brother anymore!"_

Yamato seemed unmoved by her speech. "How did it effect Takeru?"

"Takeru was okay I guess, but I think he was getting depressed from what Dai was saying. Daisuke thinks this'll ruin their lives."

"It's not going to do _that!" Yamato stared at her. _

"I don't care if it will or not, I can't stand seeing Daisuke like this, knowing it's my fault."

"Daisuke!" Mrs. Motamiya walked into her son's room. "Why aren't you at school? It's already started by now."

The boy made no attempt to move. 

"Motamiya Daisuke, you get up right this minute!"

Daisuke opened his eyes. They were red from crying. "Hi Mom…"

"Daisuke, you've got to get to school."

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not?" His mother was clearly annoyed.

"I'm sick." _Yeah right, I just can't face Takeru._

Mrs. Motamiya felt his forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever…"

"You can be sick without one."

"Well, if you really feel sick, I guess you can stay home." 

Takeru glanced around the classroom. He saw Hikari, smiling at him. "Hi Takeru."

"Hey baby." He leaned over and kissed her. 

"Hey!" Mr. Tiyusa, the Math teacher, banged a yardstick against the desk. "Enough PDA, time to get started. Pi squared, divided by m cubed…."

The students feigned interest. Nobody really cared about algebra, and nobody ever would.

Jun looked in the mirror. It was clouded and foggy, so it couldn't tell much.

But what she did see, was beautiful. She had never seen her face like this before. She still _looked the same, but for once in her life, the thoughts of herself did not come first. She didn't care that ending the boys agony would ruin her chances with Yamato. _

All she cared about was making her brother happy again. It was unbearable for her to see him like this.

Jun walked into her brothers room. "Hi Dai. Were you at school today?"

"No." He said, his face buried in his pillow. "I was sick."

"Whatever." Jun sat down. "Are you mad at me for making you guys go out?"

"No, not really."

"Amazing. I would kill me."

"I just can't ever show my face around Takeru again."

"How are you going to avoid him forever? Your in the same class."

"I'll drop out of school."

"Mom would kill you."

"Who cares?"

"Well, I sorta like people better when they're alive."

"Or I'll kill myself."

"Dai!" Jun yelled, shocked. "Your crazy. Look, I'll call Yamato, and try to fix this somehow…"

Suddenly the phone rang. It was Takeru.

Takeru felt like he was going to faint. He knew he'd decided he could never do this, but he'd thought about it, and he knew––he just had to tell Daisuke.

_Should I start off asking where he was today…? He meant to do that. But when Daisuke answered the phone, it just came out, "Daisuke, I love you."_

To Be Continued….


	5. Takeru's Strength, Daisuke's Weakness

"Wha…wha…what?" Daisuke stammered. He had to be wrong. Takeru _did not just say what he thought he said._

"I love you." Takeru said. He was not scared. Daisuke needed to know how he felt. 

"What are you talking about…?" Daisuke said weakly. 

"I. Love. You."

"No…no you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Takeru…no…you cant…don't…no…you don't love…" Daisuke couldn't even manage a full sentence. He was shocked. Now he really felt sick. Takeru must be joking…he had to be.

"Daisuke." Takeru interrupted. "Calm down. Accept it, okay? I love you."

"No…" Daisuke said, shaking. 

"Yes." 

"Okay, okay, okay. Maybe…maybe you love me…okay…I don't love you back…I…hate you, I don't ever want to talk to you again. Go away."

With that, Daisuke hung up the phone.

Jun looked at her younger brother. "You okay?"

Daisuke didn't answer. He just cried.

"What did you tell him?"

"Shut up."

Takeru flopped onto his bed. "Great…just great…"

Daisuke's face flashed in his mind. Daisuke had a nice face. He was a really attractive guy. Better then Hikari, that was for sure. And he loved Daisuke…much more then Hikari, he knew that.

What he didn't know, or understand, was why Dai didn't love him back. Sure, the ordeal had been kind of weird, but Takeru had gone through the same thing, and had felt very differently about it.

Well, they were two different people. If Daisuke ever changed to bi, or gay, he wouldn't be able to handle it. He wasn't a strong person, and he couldn't accept being different.

Takeru was stronger then Daisuke. He could handle it, accept it, and even take pride in it. Because loving someone of the same gender wasn't bad. It just…was. It was what you were or you weren't, and it didn't matter.

Takeru smiled. He liked that idea. Especially because, now he was beginning to resemble his idol.

His idol being his big brother Yamato.

The End


End file.
